The brassiere (hereinafter referred to simply as "bra") has existed, in one form or another, for centuries. However, to the knowledge of the within inventor, there has never existed, nor otherwise been suggested, a bra having, integrated into the cup portions thereof, bladders, or the like, capable of holding a comestible liquid such as water, juice, Power-aid or an alcoholic beverage. That is, all known enhancements or modifications of cup portion of a bra have related to means of improving either or both the comfort thereof to the wearer or furnishing a cosmetically desirable appearance thereto. Sealed packets of non-comestible gels have been sewn into bra cups for purpose of comfort and appearance.
While it may appear self-evident that a comestible liquid such as water, juice, Power-aid or an alcoholic beverage should, if desired, be contained within a cup, bottle, flask or the like, there exist social situations in which it is simply inappropriate for one to carry within one's possession, upon one's person, or within a handbag such a container. Particularly if the same comprises a container/flask of an alcoholic beverage. Also, at certain events, for example, athletic events, the level of activity and excitement is often such that it is impractical to hold or use a conventional cup, container, or flask. Thereby, a need has arisen in the art for a means of intergration into an article of clothing containment means for a comestible liquid. More particularly, it has been determined by the inventor that limited amounts of such liquid may be practically stored within the structure of an otherwise conventional bra to thereby avoid the inconvenience and potential embarrassment (in the case of an alcoholic beverage) that would otherwise be involved if one were to openly carry about such a container, particularly within various socially sensitive environments.
The instant invention may therefore be viewed as a response to the above set forth long existing need in the art.